


"Shouting at each other doesn't count as having a proper conversation about your feelings!"

by emmerzs1018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, TheyDeserveBetter, aot - Freeform, falbi - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerzs1018/pseuds/emmerzs1018
Summary: Falco and Gabi get locked into a room with each other and are forced to confess their feelings.
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Falco Grice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	"Shouting at each other doesn't count as having a proper conversation about your feelings!"

Gabi, Falco, Udo and Zofia were sitting in Falco's bedroom. They had just gotten home from training and were tired but still wanted to hang out with each other for the rest of the day. 

“Ughh why do we have to do so much work, we are only 12 years old” udo complained. Falco just laughed at him and Zofia had a small smile on her face. Gabi shot up and jumped from Falco's bed onto the floor. 

“ You think that was tough! Wait until we go back into battle and see how bad it is then! I know that I will be ready to destroy those Eldian devils, but if you guys aren’t, then I’m leaving you behind!” She shouted. Udo and Zofia just looked at her with shocked faces. Falco turned his head and looked at her. 

“ I don’t think that your gonna leave us behind.” He stated. Gabi turned around and looked him dead in the eye. “Oh yeah!? Well what do you think that I’m gonna just come and save your asses every time you fail!?” 

Falco still just stared at her, not breaking his straight face. “Well yeah. You put up the persona of having to be the best and having to leave the stragglers behind when really all you want is to be great but have people beside you to support you.”

Gabi could feel the anger bubble inside of her. 

“Oh yeah!? Well tell me one time when I doubled back to save one of you!” 

Falco sat up on his bed. 

“ You came and helped Zofia that one time when she problems carrying all of the equipment, you helped udo when he___ and you came and helped me when I was hurt after doing extra training with Colt and you came and helped me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek telling me that everything was going to be okay?” 

Gabi stood there shocked. Udo and Zofia just laughed at their friends antics. Udo calmed down from laughing and began to talk. “See Gabi it’s okay to-“ Gabi suddenly went after Falco. She pushed him down onto the bed and started to yell at him. “ I swear to god I told you if you told anyone about that I swore that I would kill you!” She grabbed one of Falco's spare pillows from his bed and started to hit him with it. Udo and Zofia got up and grabbed Gabi off of Falco. Udo was holding Gabi back when Zofia was checking on Falco, looking to see if he had any real injuries that had to be taken care of. 

“Gabi calm down! Your freaking out over nothing!” Udo yelled at her, she was wiggling and trying to get out of his grasp. “No it isn't nothing! I told him not to tell anyone about that and here he is saying it like it’s nothing!” Falco sat up from his pillows. 

“ I wasn’t saying it like it was nothing, I was just proving my point and now your angry about it!” He yelled back at her. 

“Oh yeah? well what about that time when you were to stupid to understand what I was telling you huh?!" Gabi yelled at him. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Falco asked her back. 

"I was trying to tell you that I liked you but you kept acting stupid and was saying "Ohhh Gabi it's okay! You can tell me anything!" Well guess what! You didn't even understand what I was saying so your stupid!"

The room went quiet. Udo, Zofia and Falco just stared at Gabi. 

"Gabi...." Zofia started, her quiet voice breaking the silent. "Did you just admit to liking Falco?" Zofia asked her. Gabi just stared at her. She tried to get out of Udo's grasp but he held on tight. 

"Okay! Me and Zofia are going to leave this room right now and by the time we come back 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐰𝐨 better have worked this little 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐦 out!" Udo dropped Gabi on the ground and grabbed Zofia's arm, quickly pulling her out of the room. 

Gabi just stared at Falco, both of their faces had a shocked expression on it. 

"You like me?...." He asked her. His voice wasn't loud at all and he was just asking her a question. 

Gabi shot up from her place on the floor. 

"No! It just slipped out of my mouth! I was just angry at you because you had told our secret!" Gabi yelled at him. Falco got up from the spot on his bed. 

"I didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal!" Falco yelled back at her. 

"Well If it wasn't then I wouldn't have told you to keep it a secret! God Falco you are such a stupid ignor-"

"𝗦𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀!" Udo yelled through the door. Both Gabi and Falco turned from each other and looked at the door. 

"Me and Zofia are staying outside of this door and keeping it locked until you two talk to each other about your feelings." He told them Gabi marched up onto the door. 

"Let me out now! I have no feelings towards that idiot!" Gabi yelled through the door. She banged her fist on it twice, watching it shake with the hits. "Come on Gabi, we both know that isn't true." Zofia's voice came through the door. Gabi took her hand away from the door and turned around and looked at Falco. He had a look of hurt on his face. Gabi could feel something in her chest, she felt a pang of hurt. The angry look fell off of her face. "It's okay Gabi, I understand that you don't like me in that way. I get it." Falco let out a little smile, Gabi saw a small single tear run down his face. Gabi felt something inside of her. She sucked up her pride and ran towards Falco. She hugged his body, knocking him down in the process. Falco was stunned and just kept his arms to the side. "I-I lied okay! I do have feelings towards you, I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to feel weak and seem like an idiot if you didn't like me back!" Gabi told him. Falco's mind registered what she had said to him and he slowly let his arms fall around Gabi. "I-It's okay Gabi! I-I do have feelings towards you, your not an idiot I promise!" Falco said back to her. Falco's door jiggled and stepped in a smiling Zofia and Udo. "See! I knew that If you two just had the right moment everything would just fall into it's place!" Udo said proudly, Zofia just nodded and shook her head in a confirming look. Gabi and Falco stopped hugging and sat next to each other on the floor. "Now that is handled, why don't we get back to relaxing!" Udo fell back onto Falco's bed. Everyone just laughed at him. Looked like things did work out after all. ————————————————————————————— "Hey what was that noise up there?" Colt asked. Everyone turned their head towards the stair case of the house. "I don't think it was anything that important, if someone was hurt one of them would have came down crying" Porco said. Pieck just hit him on the back of the head, Porco let out a quiet ow . Reiner just looked away from the stair case with a small smile on his face. "I think that everything will be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) anyways stan falbi. I wrote fluff bc chapter 138 had ruined everything.


End file.
